A Grim Affair
by Foxkong
Summary: A one-shot based on the completely psychotic and utterly unstable Grim Asher. Join Bravo team as they try to eliminate a menace to the rebellion. A fic full of dark scenes and unforgettable moments, readers will fall in love or hate the man that is Grim.


**((My first fic Devil's Advocate is coming to a close and one of my favorite characters to write is about is Grim Asher. Since he won't really make a big impact until a few chapters into the next volumn I decided to ge my urge to write about him out. This one-shot is not very long but I think you will be satsified and possibly creeped out with the ending. Enjoy))**

A Grim Affair

_I laugh when I slash flesh_

_I smile when I draw blood_

_I cry when the fun is over_

_And I love every second of it_

_Grim Reaper_

"Bravo team this is Alpha One over,"

"Bravo team, alive and well, over"

"Brave team, have you located the bird's nest? Over,"

"Alpha One, we have located the bird's nest and are on route to smoke the chicken out, over,"

"Brave team, headquarters is asking you to stand down, repeat, stand down and return to the farm,"

"Alpha One, we have visual of the chicken and are moving in on command,"

"Brave team, the chicken had proven to be too hostile for you to handle. Stand down or face possible charges, over,"

"Alpha One, we understand the situation but were not going to let the chicken play in the coop any more. Bravo team is requesting the green light from the farm,"

"Bravo team, be advised that you now have been given the green light and extreme caution is advised.

"Alpha One, the wolves are moving in and will be back to the farm by sun down, over,"

"Over and out,"

"Amiss a city of mass destruction, ruins of a former paradise, lies the more vicious of creatures. These man beasts walk the earth for one purpose and for one purpose only. To kill anyone or anything that gets in their god damn way. These creatures of darkness that seem to come out of the depths of hell themselves have becomes soldiers like you and me. The government pays these psychopaths to terrorize villages like the ones where you and I come from. They stroll in without a care for the world, lick their lips and bang someone us killed just like that. These humans, born from the same God as you and I get a nice fucken thrill from the whole thing. They all have different techniques mind you some of them like quick and easy while others like slow and painful. Some of them like to cut your balls off and make you eat them whole while others will carve your heart out with a knife just like this," the pink furred vixen brought out a small stubby trench knife and made a stabbing motion with her right hand, and then slowly craved away into air as if it was flesh.

"Our job is to remove these sons of bitches from the face of this planet in any way possible. It's funny because the more I think about what these men and woman do for kicks, well it just makes me crazy. Here we are hunting the chicken, we wolves, yet he is the one stalking us. He waits oh ever so patiently to take his blade and crave our hearts out just like that," the soldier looked down on her blade and then quickly placed it back in the smell sheath hanging from her utility belt.

"It is a dog eat dog world my friends," the female chuckled slightly at her own comment.

"More like a chicken and a wolf playing hide and go seek," a dark furred panther replied in a bold tone.

"Are we the wolf or the chicken?" a young forest green scaled lizard asked in a nervous tone

"I guess that's what we are here to find out comrade," the vixen said coolly as she brought out her M4 and started to adjust the telescopes inferred light.

Bravo team was a small elite squadron of soldiers that were handpicked to deal with rather bold assignments. Mostly they were missions that the normal militia could not handle simply because of their lack of experience. Bravo team was a three man team consisting of Pink Raider (hand to hand expert), Navy Shadow (long range support) and lastly Forest Boom (the local demolition man). Pink was a small yet nimble vixen that could be called the leader of the squad. Her face was nicely shaped, complimenting her blue eyes and small nose. The female had short hair that had been trimmed to prevent it from falling into her eyes and she had three small gold rings in her left ear. She wore a white undershirt that lacked sleeves and had been stained multiple times, her camouflaged coat was tied around her waste it was the usual green brown combination. Finally she wore black track pants had matching boots. The vixen was armed with the standard automatic rifle the M4, complete with inferred light, armor piercing rounds, grenade rounds and a silencer. Navy Shadow was a hulking dark furred panther whose face was covered in a variety of scars. His right ear had been badly burned resulting it only a small stumble remaining where it once was. The panther had bright yellow eyes and a twisting mouth. Unlike Pink he wore a complete camouflaged military uniform from head to toe complete with shined boots and matching beret. His weapons included a hand sized grenade launcher which hung from his shoulder and his main piece of artillery was a sawed down rail gun that was capable of firing two hundred rounds a minute. All though he was carrying such heavy equipment the panther did not like constricted by the amount of weight he was holding. He kept up with the likes of Pink and Forest, even if their loads were a quite lighter. Rounding out the group was a Forest Boom, a young lizard who had a knack for explosives. The boy wore a dark green cloak and inside the mass of cloth was his collection of bombs the varied from small hand grenades to trip mines. His bright red eyes complimented his green scales and forked tongue. His webbed feet and hands were not constricted by any cloth unlike the rest of his body.

"Did you set up the trip mines Forest?"

"Our perimeter is air tight comrade. Not even a fucken rat could get in a few yards of our position without being blown to oblivion,"

"We wait to nightfall to lure the chicken to its prize,"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" the pink furred vixen said softly.

"Yes ma'am," both the soldier replied boldly.

"Operation Fried Chicken begins on my count, three, two one" and with that Pink pointed a pistol into the air with a larger barrel and fired it upward releasing the flare with a single spark. The stream of orange and red flew into the night sky and exploded with a large bang dissolving into four smaller rockets that came pummeling down but eventually went out before they hit the ground. One flare would be enough to lure in the fowl beast, after all we were ripe for the picking. Of course the farm had been notified and all personal in the area were to completely ignore the distress signal. There would be no backup for us if the mission went sour. It is kill or be killed in this kind of business.

"Now we play the waiting game," Pink said softly as she sat on the ground, her M4 resting on her lap. They set up camp in a small open field near the edge of the forest and over looked the abandoned town. It was a good location and the area around proved to house the trip mines very nicely. In a way they were boxed in by their own trap but it also gave the perfect position to ambush the enemy. Time went by at a snail's pace and the three companions took turns keeping watch and patrolling the local area. All though sleeping could prove to be life threatening in the middle of combat, it could prove life saving when you were able to pull off one clean shot in the process. The vixen was half asleep when the first trip mine had been activated and she nearly jumped out of her fur. She immediately stood up, her M4 at the ready, the sweat already dripping down her snout onto her tainted undershirt. Her eyes moved like clockwork and scanned the area around her and eventually settled on a rather fiery sight to the west. One of Forest's trip mines had been activated and the result was a large explosion, igniting the local timber in a dance of red and orange. The willowing smoke was spiraling towards the ruined the city, the wind forcing it towards its new destination brining pieces of splintered wood with it.

"Forest here, I'm in the vicinity of the explosion and moving in, over," the lizard said it a rather hoarse tone. The other two soldiers picked up their walkie-talkies on their utility belts and responded swiftly.

"Negative, hang back until Navy reaches your position," the vixen said in a rather direct tone.

"Pink, it's now or never. I'm turning my walkie off, so expect radio silence for the time being. Forest over and out," and with that the vixen let out a quiet sigh as the static filled her ears.

"Navy, head over to my position unless we receive contact from Forest," the female soldier said calmly. A light growl from the other end indicated her rather bulky comrade was heading over. They both knew that the circumstances were rather testy; the assassin could be drifting about the scene of the explosion, poised to strike any soul. Pink was relieved to see the panther return in a hasty manner though she could tell be the expression of his face he was not happy with the situation. Twenty minutes had passed and neither of them had heard from Forest and they would have to assume the worst soon. If that happened there was a possibly they would have to abort and in the process Forest could be left behind or killed but the vixen pushed that thought aside. She was about to speak about her thoughts to Navy when a shadow started to emerge from the edge of the forest. Immediately both soldiers raised their weapons towards the person but they both blew sighs of relief when the familiar face of Forest came into view. In a few seconds he caught up with his teammates and they bombarded him with questions.

"What the hell you were thinking moving in on the chicken alone, you could have gotten yourself killed," the panther said in a raged tone as he grabbed the lizard's collar and threw him to the ground.

"In my profession I like to have peace and quiet when I work. I don't need to have bumbling idiots babbling away and destroying my concentration," the lizard said coldly as he rubbed his head.

"Why you little punk, I should smash your skull for making a remark like that," Navy made a threatening gesture with his free fist pretending to bring it down on the scaly soldier. He was more or less amused as he stuck his forked tongue out causing the panther to step forward in rebuttal.

"Boys, boys, can't we get along here. I mean this is probably just what that fucker wants us to do, fight among ourselves so we are easy pickings," the vixen stepped between two her comrades before any more damage could be done. They eyes locked for a moment and then the hostility vanished for the moment as Navy helped Forest up.

"See what happens when we all play nicely. Now Forest tell us exactly what you saw when you investigated the scene?" the vixen said shrewdly.

"Well I can tell you for one thing that the chicken was not drawn in by the bait. At first I considered that he set off the trap manually. I looked for some kind of device or just something out of the ordinary in general. Honestly the scene looked clean, no footprints in the surrounding area, or markings in the local plantation. The evidence could have been destroyed by the explosion but judging by the time I spent there I covered quite a large radius. I could not find any evidence of someone, human at least, approaching the scene and tampering with the trap. It could have been some random wildlife I suppose but I'm sure I would have found some sort of trace of their body there. I conclude that it was either some kind of animal or someone is playing a rather nasty trick on us," the lizard paused on the last syllable to see what his comrades were thinking. They were just as flabbergasted as he was, and at a time like this could anything make the situation worst?

The awkward silence was broken by a bone chilling laugh that probably could shatter glass and make small children cry from the sound alone. Monotone, yet full of energy and life with a hint of madness in mixed in. The voice was coming from all directions and the mercs formed a triangle, their backs against each other. The sound continued to ring in their ears until another sound entered the fray. Another trip mine went off this time it was south of them, sending another part of the forest ablaze. Forest's breathing became louder, his eyes moving constantly, his face chalk full of fear.

"It's the Grim Reaper he has come for us," the lizard said fearfully.

"That's just a tale the DA spread around so the villagers would mind their own business," the panther said coolly.

"Everyone just stay calm God damn it," Pink said loudly as another bomb went off north of them. This was too much for Forest to handle as he broke out of formation, his fingers jammed in his ears to try and drown out the psychotic laughter.

"He is going to kill all of us, we should have never tried to test fate," the lizard said in a gargled tone as he stepped away from his comrades. The smell of burning wood was in the air and provided an unpleasant smell for the trio, accompanied with the wicked laugher of the chicken. The three broke formation as Forest started to run away from his comrades and towards the north sector. The laugher was echoing in his ears as he ran for dear life, his breathing getting heavy as he tried to reach freedom. The lizard screamed for dear life as the trip mine went off in the direction where he was going. He fell to the ground and crawled back slowly, the fear written all over his face. Boom quivered in fear, resisting the urge to just bring out a grenade and end it all here. This psychological nightmare could end right here and now. Why did he have to let it continue? Gathering his remaining strength he walked back to where his comrades were and barely glanced at them. The laughter was still just as loud despite all the background noise disrupting the rather flat pitch. The three soldiers looked at each, studying each other's faces; maybe it was a way to calm down? They realized that there was no mistake, contemplating if taking the cyanide pill was the answer. The lizard looked to the east for a second and then walked towards the west where the first explosion went off. Without even uttering a goodbye to his comrades but he uttered one last word as he walked into the distance. Forest pointed a scaly finger to the east and muttered the word boom as the last trip mine went off.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Pink said in a confused manner as she saw her friend enter the forest abyss.

"Negative, in the end we will all be murdered by that clucking bastard. God save his soul," the panther said in a rather modest tone as he put his right hand on Pink's shoulder. The laugher had finally stopped; it seems that the chicken was on the move.

* * *

Forest moved swiftly through the underbrush, jumping over fallen branches and swiping branches out of his face. All though there had been a large explosion not that long ago, the area was so dense that a few explosions barely phased the overall picture. The lizard had taken out a silver pistol, the Desert Eagle in hopes of catching the chicken off guard. Paranoia had struck a while ago, which caused progression through the underbrush to come to a halt. The lizard swore he heard voices and laughter coming from all directions. He sometimes called out to his teammates hoping maybe one of them had followed but the only answer he would receive was the sound of the wind. As he stepped over a burnt log he knew that he was getting closer to the path he had taken before. The ground was covered in soot and the burnt remains of shrubbery. The air was thick full of the smell of ash and smoke, which caused the lizard's eyes to water. He stopped for a moment when he heard a branch snap behind him. Immediately he whipped around, his pistol in hand, ready to strike down any wary assassins. But it seemed his mind was playing trick on him again. Forest let out a sigh of relief but when he turned around he came face to face with the soldier they had been trying to kill.

"If it is ok with you guys I'd prefer to be the wolf rather then the chicken," the black cloaked figure let out a terrifying that rang through the lizard's ears. His body was frozen, the finger stuck on the trigger, it seemed all was lost. The assassin had a wide grin on his face as his right hand twisted and revealed a long trench knife and with a flick of his wrist the blade pierced his clock, his flesh and eventually his heart. Blood came out like a tap from the wound and his cloak soaked the liquid making it a red colour. Before the soldiers could let out a scream the knife wielding foe covered his mouth with his free hand. In mere seconds Forest fell to the ground dead as a door nail. The enemy assailant licked his lips as he took the protruding blade out of Forest and placed it back within the inner ripples of his cloak.

"Now whose next?" the clocked assassin said in a rather dark tone as he let out another chilling laugh.

* * *

"What do you think happened to him Navy?" the vixen asked in a rather soft tone.

"He is as good as dead Pink," the panther said without a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Don't say comments like that, it is as if you have given up hope, we are wolves after all," the female soldier said in a firm tone as she looked towards the night sky.

"Well you better except the truth because I'm about to kill the next thing I see. The laughter is fucking burning holes in my ears. We can't even see the bastard," Navy paused as he turned to his right, leveled his rail gun and let out a burst of fire. Pink put her fingers in her ears as her comrade madly walked around and seemed to be firing at anything that caught his interest. Finally after what seemed to be minutes of just wasting ammo the panther let go of the trigger and the weapon slowed down to a stop. A pool of shell casings were littered around the two of them. Pink had no idea what to say, it seemed that Navy has snapped too.

"Did I get him, oh God please tell me I got that bloody Grim Reaper," the panther said boldly as he started to load a fresh clip to the feeding slot. But the laughter continued this time from one central spot a few yards away near the edge of the tree line. Navy saw the black clock out of the corner of his eye and ran towards it against Pink's guidance.

"Navy, don't you see he is pulling the same trick he did before with Forest, please come back," the vixen yelled as she tried to storm after him.

"Stay back Pink; this is between me and Full Metal Jacket over there. Let's see him laugh after I plug him full of holes," the male soldier growled a war cry as the rail gun started up again. The tree line seemed to decrease in size as Navy knocked down trees as he approached the area every step. All though smoke has come up this was not going to stop the panther. The laughter had to stop; they had to complete the mission, to make sure no one else died at his hand. In response to the smoke he took out his GL40 and continued the routine he had started. Pink looked on as the grenades shot out look bullets and then exploded with a wild fury. How could anything survive something like that? Not even someone like the chicken could. So why was he such a legend? How did he get past the mines, Forest and ADA in general? So many questions had to be answered; he would have to live to up his sins if he was captured alive. The vixen walked slowly towards Navy who was making his way back to her. Seeing that he still was armed it was a sigh of relief, was that a smile across his face? But as the distance between the two decreased the look of happiness on her face slowly turned to horror as she finally say what condition Navy was in. All though he could still walk, the vixen counted ten flat throwing knives that had pierced his flesh. Blood was dripping off various points, some flesh had even been removed in the process and the silver tinted bladed shined against the moonlight. Pink ran towards her injured comrade but as she reached him he fell to the ground, a pool of blood already starting to emerge around the body. The pain was too much for the vixen as she fell to the ground, her M4 resting beside her. In the distance she could see him coming closer and closer to her. His laughter was simply deranged, his grin almost sickening, the constant of ones lips almost hypnotic along with the constant flipping of a blade in his right hand. That image alone was rather frightening, a true psychopath, if there ever was an image to truly derive from, this would be the one.

Pink braced herself as the man edged forward and she remembered the file she read on him. His name was Grim Asher, rank of First Lieutenant, around 5'10 and twenty five years of age. Some of the DA's scientists were conducting illegal experiments to create a super human. Asher volunteered and it was just his luck that ADA blew up that lab. The blazing fires scarred the man for life but also through the mechanical enhancements made him rather crazed. I personally can fully support the rebel who came up with these facts because the physical details are dead on. In that deadly fire Asher lost his right arm and left leg and the right side of his face succumbed to the flames. A metal skeleton was developed and applied to his body, as well as some other features. The right side of his face was covered by a polynomial shaped mask with a peculiar orange eye and wide mouth. His mechanical arm and leg were developed to respond at the same rate as the rest of his body. The science division installed some sort of booster on his back to allow for increased speed. Now the fleshy part of his face was rather crude, short greasy black hair, a stale green eye, small node and crooked mouth. The man draped his body in a black cloak and inside the cloth was a wide arrangement of knives. At this point Pink closed her eyes and reached into a small pouch on her hip and took out a small baggy. Like she said before it was kill or be killed. The chicken had become the wolf in the process, now it was her turn to run. She opened her eyes for a moment and came face to face with Asher. The vixen let out a light shriek as she stumbled backwards and landed on her bottom. Grim let out a light howl as he flipped a small compact butcher's knife. Pink rolled to the right and grabbed her M4 and pointed the barrel at the psychotic killer.

"You wolves are quite funny, playing with such dangerous guns," he let out a small a chuckle as he grabbed the tip of the weapon with his mechanical hand and with a small twist bent the barrel downwards. Pink replied by trying to stuff the cyanide in our mouth but it was in vain as Grim grabbed her by scruff of her shirt and pulled her upwards. The vixen tried to struggle but it was no good and in a few seconds the lights went out and she fainted.

* * *

The vixen gritted her teeth as she woke up and Asher finished his first cut. A small gash was across her left cheek, Grim started to lick the blood off the blade. Pink struggled to figure out exactly what was going on but in a few seconds she realized what predicament she was in. Each arm and leg had been knotted around a rope and a few feet away rested four long bowie knives driven into the ground. The vixen noticed that her military uniform had been taken off while she had fainted except for her white top.

"If your going to have your way with me make it quick and then please do me the favor of killing me," the vixen said in a rather harsh tone. Asher stood over her; he licked his lips and then grinned as he replied.

"What kind of man do you think I am, actually don't answer that. I'm not going to penetrate you if that's what you were thinking, however I wouldn't mind seeing some blood shed. I love playing this game with your sex, they scream so loud, bleed twice as hard and have the best looks on their faces when there last breathe leaves their mouth. Oh what a thrill it is to touch your flesh. Your skin is so soft, smooth, silky smooth to be exact as if you're touching a cloud. Your blood, tastes like cherries no strawberries. I like strawberries how about you?" the First Lieutenant said in a cheery tone as he bent down and carefully ran the tip of a smooth knife down her the vixen's right thigh.

"You're a fucking psycho you know that," the vixen pushed up hard as she could to get close to his face. Asher laughed and growled and in the process made a very small incision in Pink's leg. She acted as if it did not happen as the assassin put the blade on the ground and bent over her. He put his mouth to the wound and proceeded lick the blood very slowly. Every drop that touched his tongue was a small thrill on its own. This was too much for the vixen to handle as she struggled like a tiger trapped in a cage. But Asher would not let up and she tried even harder to escape. All her remaining strength was used as one of the four knives came loose, luckily for her the appendage that came loose was the one Grim was kissing at the moment. With one last tug the knife gave way and Pink's leg snapped forward like a100 meter sprinter and slammed right into Asher's face knocking him away. The assassin let out a range of curses as he went over to the flailing leg and got hold of it after a few seconds of struggling.

"You came loose, that's a shame. Here let he help you get back in order," and with that last breathe Asher slammed the bowie knife into Pink's thigh, going through muscle and bone until it entered the earth. Blood spewed everywhere, as did flesh, bits of muscle and tissue as well.

"Sorry my dear I don't think I could kiss that one well," Grim said with a mild chuckle as he once again stepped over Pink. She screamed in the process, trying to fight the pain of the knife through her thigh. The fact that Asher started to cut her again barely seemed to faze the vixen. What wound or set of wounds was more painful? What could she bear with? Even as the vixen bit her tongue in pain, the assassin carefully scalped her figure. Each incision was precise, no major veins of arteries were cut, however a good amount of the red fluid was draining out of Pink's body. After thirty minutes the vixen could barely move, she had lost too much blood and the masked killer started to notice.

"Hey stay with me here, or else I'm going to have to finish off my chicken rather early," Asher grinned as he leaned over and lightly slapped her around. The vixen struggled to respond, her movements were sluggish and non responsive. Grim let out a Horace chuckle as he moved in for the final move. This was what it was all about, to release the inner beast. What a pity that this had to end so soon, but it seems I win again. I always win, for the chicken devours the wolf, what kind of system is that?

All though Pink could barely move when Asher went on top of her she tried to mouth something, anything but it was no good. He moved his head in slowly and with one final push he placed his lips against hers. Pink shivered as the cold metal pierced her mouth, his laughter the only comforting sound and then it was all over. The vixen expected this would happen and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the dagger come down. She closed her eyes and tried to find her inner peace but all she saw was Asher's face. The vixen's body was already so run down that she barely moved when he final move was made. Grim made his way up and pulled the dagger out of the girl's heart. There was a final burst of blood but it was nothing special, she had already lost too much too begin with. Asher licked the blood on the dagger and then left the scene just as he came. Like a wolf hunting down his prey he left without a trace. For only his sadistic grin, trademark laugh and compulsive reflexes would be burned into the hearts of all the rebels.

The grim reaper strikes again… what a grim affair indeed.

**((Special thanks to JVNemesis for reading Devil's Advocate and through his efforts got me exicted about writing again.**

**To Ice Fox 111 for writing a dark, bold and utterly misunderstood fic. It is one of the best pieces here and if you liked this kind of story then chekc his out. Anyway I drew a lot of inspiration from his story XIII, it was great to see someone else play that sort of tune.**

**To anyone who reads this... for more details on me, my fanfics or Grim Asher check out my profile. **

**Thanks again.))**


End file.
